


The Shovel Talk

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve and Natasha grow close while a jealous Clint is around? </p>
<p>Well threats, exploding arrows, shields and a blunt instrument to the head of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "If you ever hurt her Rogers I don't care if your Captain America. I. Will. Hurt. You. Do you understand?" 
> 
> Basically just a Clint giving Steve the shovel talk. I don't much care how you go about it, as long as it follows the basic dialogue above.

Clint stood back, an icepack held to the back of his head as he watched Steve gently take Natasha's hand. Anger building inside him watching those fingers intertwine with each other. He gave a growl before turning away, heading to his nest. How the hell he got into this mess he didn't know. All he knew was ever since that day, things between Natasha and him fell flat. What exactly happened to cause Clint to want to pierce through Steve's head with an arrow?

_Well it goes something like this..._

At first he thought the interaction between Natasha and Steve was just teammates having a playful conversation, after all anyone could see what type of relationship he and Natasha had. He never once thought she could slip away from him but apparently the famous Steve Rogers. The legendary Captain America had found a way. Through desired looks, smooth talking and heroic actions somehow the soldier had worked his way into her heart. Something that needless to say, upset Clint to the point of considering murder _'Hawkeye Assassin Kills Legendary Captain America with Arrow'_ What a headline that would make. Still he just couldn't bring himself to actually be happy for the new found couple. Though he wasn't normally happy, he still cursed himself for letting Natasha slip him by. Though as a trained assassin should have seen the signs.

He recalls the way Steve stared at Natasha before announcing them to suit up after Loki's escape. He saw how those eyes held a conversation between each other before the solider left. He wanted to ask Natasha just why she was staring at Steve with those eyes he had seen in the old times when she looked at him. But she kept silent and quickly left the room, leaving him behind. He remembers how he walked to the door and peered down the hallway to see Natasha exchanging words with the solider. His posture straight though his face held a smile. His gestures indicating signs of wanting to embrace Natasha, almost as if he wished to hug her but didn't have the courage. The words he spoke were so sweet, almost in the way of complimenting her.

That was probably what started this heated hatred for Steve, the way he made Natasha laugh. The way he made her smile and melt at his slightest touch. He had spent years and years trying to claw his way into Natasha's heart, to be the one to make her laugh. To be the one to make her smile. Not _him_. Not that good for nothing ‘ _Capsicle’_ as Tony put it. And almost overnight he had lost all the years of effort to said capsicle who didn't even understand what was happening. Who didn't even understand anything about the world that was around him. Day after day he had to endure watching them grow closer and closer. The smiles, laughs, giggles and friendly gestures turned into more and more until finally he saw them kiss.

It was during a mission, Tony was down. His suit damaged making him unable to move at the moment. Thor was busy dealing with things back in Asgard, leaving Natasha, Steve, Bruce and him to fight the battle. Hawkeye tried distracting the villain with his arrows while Steve threw his shield. Natasha maneuvered up a building, planning to strike the villain from above. However that's when everything went to hell. Tony came flying from God knows where blasting the evil doer, causing him to stumble back into the building Natasha was on. Hawkeye watched her fall as he tried running to catch her but was thrown back, the villain regaining his balance. He remembers how Steve shouted " _I got you!_ " And almost as if like magic, caught her in his arms. The worried look on Natasha's face showed she was afraid of falling but as soon as she looked at Steve that worry melted " _Best be careful ma'am_ " The soldier commented causing her to give a small but grateful smile " _I'll have to remember that thanks_ " He remembers the pain that rang through his heart, watching the woman he loved wrap her arms around the other man. Bringing his face closer to hers before their lips touched.

Their mission nearly failed that day as Hawkeye began ' _Accidentally_ ' shooting his arrows towards Steve who quickly began running in the other direction, using his shield to block the blows from said arrows. It wasn't until Tony snatched his bow away that they finally got focused back on the mission. Though needless to say his teammates were not pleased with him, Natasha especially didn't enjoy the display of antics he performed. He remembers her scolding him before cursing in Russian and walking away. He admits looking back that wasn't the smartest move he could have made. He should have used his exploding arrows instead.

After that he slowly walked down the empty hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D pausing when he heard voices. He silently followed them to an open door, peering in to see Natasha with Steve. More laughter and smiles filling the air " _I'm still very sorry about what Clint did toda-"_ Steve interrupted her with a raised hand and a small chuckle though Hawkeye thought it was a little forced _"It's not a problem Natasha maybe I shouldn't have umm-"_ He could see Steve's face turning red, anger building inside him once more as his mind keep replaying the image of them kissing. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Natasha give a soft _"Shh"_ Walking over to Steve and slowly placing her hands on his shoulders, something that made Clint clench his fists. Biting his lip to try and silence the angry growl that was building in his throat _"It's not your fault, Clint has always been possessive, hot headed and..."_ He heard Natasha give a sigh _"We have a history together...He wasn't exactly the greatest lover...So I made a choice...And I left him"_ His heart began to sink, sure he wasn't the best lover and okay yes he was possessive but that didn't give her any right to leave him. He heard Steve clear his throat _"B-But I don't want cause any trouble between you tw-"_ His words were mumbled as Clint once again witnessed them kiss. Something that caused his jaw to tighten and his blood to boil before he got up and stomped away.

Since that day he hadn't spoken to them or anyone really, always stuck in his nest and only coming down when Nick Fury requested him. Though he could hear words being passed around that Natasha and Steve were indeed a couple and a happy one at that. Natasha smiled more than ever apparently but that only caused Clint to get angrier, slamming his hands onto the metal bars in front of him. He gave a growl, his heart pounding inside his chest as he got up. He needed to find Steve and take care of some unfinished business. He grabbed his bow and a steady supply of arrows. He marched through the halls, an angry yet determined look on his face. He rounded the corners sharply, flying down the hallways causing some unfortunate shield agents to stumble out of the way before he entered into the main floor of S.H.I.E.L.D "There you are" He growled through his teeth, spotting the famed Captain America standing across the room and for once without Natasha. He quickly grabbed an arrow, setting it before lining it up with his bow. He aimed for the ceiling just above Steve and shot. Agents screamed and ran in all directions, the ceiling exploding and just in time for Steve to look up.

An almost satisfied smile came across his face as chunks of ceiling fell onto the other man "Oops" He said quietly before walking over to the fallen man covered in white powder, the fallen pieces of the ceiling lay around him "Hello Steve" He said almost darkly before gripping the blonde's hair and pulling him up, he didn't miss that snarl that came across the other's lip "What do you think you are doing?!" Steve demanded before shoving him away, causing him to stumble back "You took her away from me!" He cried his voice a bit shakey but anger still held within his face. He watched Steve give him a confused look "What?" Clint stood there, growling through his teeth. Like the bastard didn't know "Natasha! You took her away from me!" He frantically moved around "I was the one waiting years and years to have her heart. Years and years of waiting, of clawing my way up just to be second best to a man who wears spandex!" He watched Steve give another confused expression before he stepped closer "Clint I believe she said you two didn't work out. I didn't steal anyone away" Clint brought his hand across the other's face, watching as their head flew to the left "If you ever hurt her Rogers I don't care if you’re Captain America, I.Will.Hurt.You. Do you understand?" He practically growled watching Steve rub his red cheek "I would never hurt her" Clint felt himself calm down a bit, his face becoming less stressed "Good" He took a breath, eyeing Steve in case he tried anything "Why would I hurt her?" The other questioned not understanding what Clint was getting at "She is...the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would never hurt her in any way and if I do than I hope I be stuck down" Clint let his shoulders fall, his breathing coming back to normal as he stared at Steve in almost disbelief.

His felt his muscles tighten back up "Y-You really mean that?" He had never said anything like that to Natasha. Could it be that Steve got her hypnotized by his words? He shook his head, grabbing the shirt of the other causing them to stare at him with wide eyes "I don't care if you mean it or not" He growled, his fists tightening around the other's shirt "You hurt her. I hurt you. I take my arrow and shoot it through your head" He threw Steve back "Got it!?" He screamed, leaving Steve in a state of shock. He took a breath, finding his voice "Than I'll put old sweet glory up your..." He stopped hesitating. He wasn't one for swearing never really had been. Why was Clint saying all this anyway? He would never hurt Natasha. The very idea made his stomach twist. Clint gave a soft chuckle hearing Steve's almost threat "Oh yeah?" He approached the man once more, their faces inches from each other's "I'd love to see you try" Clint growled before he felt a blunt instrument was slammed into the back of his head causing him to stumble forward though Steve just stood back "Enough" He heard an angry yet familiar voice say as his vision blacked out, leaving Steve with a stunned look on his face "N-Natasha?" He watched her toss the blunt instrument she used on Clint before walking up to him "Yeah it's me" Steve looked between her and Clint who lay motionless on the floor "W-Wha-" She placed a finger to his lips "Shh" He swallowed hard eyeing her, he hates to admit this but he often forgets just how strong Natasha was "I can shovel talk worse" She said before giving Steve a short kiss and walking away, leaving him standing there once again confused "I need to learn more references" He said as he quickly stepped over Clint to catch up to Natasha.


End file.
